


昀灿abo 无罪

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	1. 昀灿abo 无罪00

0.0

他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，床头的电子钟莹莹闪烁着微光，从左小腿上传来的酸楚是将他从睡梦中惊起的罪魁祸首

‘又抽筋了’

 

　　0：00，这是兢兢业业工作的电子钟显示的时间，‘北京时间’他默默在心里补充，在此基础上前推一个时区，就是那另一个国度的标准时。

 

　　‘现在，他们……又在做什么呢’朦朦胧胧恍恍惚惚，他的思绪漫无边际的发散，‘那个孩子结束练习了吗……白天去学校上课，晚上还有公司的课程，练习时间只能在深夜……’

 

　　抽筋的酸胀感稍有减轻，裹挟在皮囊之中的骨质又仿佛有千万虫蚁在其上爬行，麻痒难耐，他长出一口气，侧转身体攥紧了床单，缩紧全身的肌肉抵抗这些痒意。

 

　　结束一个暑假的试训，从nh回来继续高二年级学习的短短一个月里，少年人的身体仿佛故乡岸边的杨柳迎来了春天，柳枝儿抽条一般疯狂地生长。过于快速的长高给身体带来了相当大的负担，进口的高浓度钙质胶囊和维生素片也满足不了这具身体对某些元素的极度缺乏

 

　　但是也只有他自己再清楚不过，他最缺乏的并不是什么营养元素，而是现在正萦绕在自己身上纠结缠绵难舍难分的两种信息素的其中之一，那一份并不属于自己的蜂蜜的香甜。

 

　　是的，一个月零两天又60分钟，董昀牌鲜奶露依旧是掺着60ml蜂蜜的多糖版本，齁甜。


	2. 昀灿abo 无罪00

01  
练习生中的大多数，都是拼尽全力入选，咬牙挥洒汗水从见习生成为正式练习生，紧接着从普通练习生脱颖而出到A班出道组的概率又渺茫到令人绝望

　　那些人内心的不忿，对于悠闲地来“体验”练习生生活、入社即被重点关注单纯少年来说，也许永远也无法体会

　　而现在，被夺去抑制剂，锁在杂物间里，年少的alpha迎来了有生以来最糟糕的境况

　　董思成觉得长时间的低烧仿佛已经将他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，迷迷怔怔茫然无助

　　好像有一团火在身体里烧灼蔓延，火势熊熊不可遏制，他将滚烫的皮肤紧贴着冰凉的地板，那一块木质板材很快被传导成和他的体温相差无几的温度

　　之前灌下去的水湿润了干燥的唇舌，却浇不灭自下腹燃起的滚烫欲望，无法名状的渴求集结成看不见的手掌扼住了他的喉咙，让他几乎无法喘息

　　紧接着高热之后来临的是彻骨的寒冷，让人牙齿发颤，骨骼肌无法自控的不住收缩，他瑟瑟地将自己缩成一团……

 

02  
　　因为好奇误入兔子洞的爱丽丝，就被扑头盖脸的信息素砸晕了头，呼吸一口都觉得自己屯屯屯喝下了半吨奶，不甘示弱的Omega本能地释放出了自己的信息素抢占狭窄的空间

　　被初次情潮折磨着的年轻alpha少年本能的朝着那香甜气息袭来的方向探出头，仿佛沙漠中失去方向的旅人迎来一场甘霖，是虚假的梦，抑或是是蜃景，对他来说都已经不再重要。

　　李东赫还未反应过来自己第二性别的被迫觉醒，就被年轻alpha泛着着盈盈水光，充斥着依赖与祈求的双眼攫住了视线

　　眼睛的主人攀附着沙发半坐着，喘息间吐出的都是毫无攻击力还很让人放松的奶味，奶白皮肤泛着潮红，纤细柔韧的肢躯微微战栗

　　男孩仿佛被天使外表的恶魔蛊惑的羔羊，他禁不住诱惑伸出了手掌，颤抖的指尖触及alpha少年潮湿的眼角

　 许是甜蜜的信息素透过皮肤接触安抚了年轻alpha无助紧绷的神经,他展开一直紧促着的眉宇，弯起双眼绽放了满足的笑容，纯真甜蜜——‘呀’李东赫瞪圆了眼睛

　　这哥好幼稚，信息素都是乳臭未干的小孩子般的味道

　　嗯……

　　勉为其难承认他有那么一点点点点可爱。

　　  
　　————

　　或许你听说过猪笼草的甜蜜陷阱，无知的猎物循着香气送上门，欣然投进蜜水中，奉献自己的身躯作一顿美餐

　　————

　　董思成侧过脸磨蹭着男孩柔嫩的掌心，右手悄悄的勾上他的后腰，把被影响触发发情期的手脚发软浑身发烫的小甜点圈进了自己的怀里

　　03  
董思成做了一个梦

　　梦里的自己，饥肠辘辘地晕倒在陌生的街道上，漫天飞舞的雪花一层一层的将他掩埋，匆匆来往的行人却对奄奄一息的他视而不见

　　路边的面包房刚出炉的蜂蜜起司蛋糕散发出极其诱人的香气，而他却只能拼命的翕动鼻翼，用这些食物的香气填满自己空空的肚腹

　　恍惚间他的意识越来越模糊……

　　好似卖火柴的女孩在生命最后看到幻想一般

　　一个巨大的蜂蜜起司蛋糕伸出了它软软的蛋糕手，在董思成的脸颊上留下了香甜的蜜味

　　唔，它一定刚刚出炉，毕竟它是那么温暖，那么香甜

　　落难的旅人奋力抓住了救命稻草

　　他将寒冬里唯一的热源牢牢的圈进了怀里

　　啊，果然很柔软，他一边感叹着一边迫不及待的想要品尝它，

　　wow,蛋糕蜜金色的表皮证明它被烤的刚刚好，舔一舔，是想象中的甜蜜滋味

　　这么甜蜜的它连嗓音都像是流淌的蜜汁一般甜美，在少年的耳边轻轻骚动

　　……轻轻戳一戳，蛋糕居然流出了温热的蜂浆

　　哦，是个流心蛋糕

　　流心蛋糕的内里好温暖软滑，让他想将自己囫囵的埋进去

　　被触碰到内里的小蛋糕突然开始挣扎，怒气冲冲在他耳边说着他听不懂的话语

　　董思成疑惑地停下来思考了一下，好像是很熟悉的话，噢，是蛋糕王国的语言吧，它是在责怪我没有好好品尝它吗

　　思考不出结果的少年直截了当的卡住了聒噪的源头那肉乎乎的两颊，迫使其张口迎接自己

　　他好奇的用舌尖探索着蜜汁丰沛的内里，尝到甜头后开始贪婪的吸吮，将反抗者未出口的话语都转化为粘腻婉转的鼻音

　　

　　——————————————

　　汹涌而入的alpha信息素与粘膜直接接触，这对于年幼稚嫩的Omega来说过于刺激，李东赫难耐的想要挣动手脚，却在年长的alpha强势的禁锢下动弹不得，随着信息素的交换，男孩本来清亮的双眼渐渐迷茫，理性被本能的欲望取而代之

　　几分钟前娇软无力的无害少年alpha显现出赤裸的兽性

　　董思成急切地拆解着这份礼物的包装

　　带松紧的夏装短裤连着内里的衣物被轻易的扯开，勾悬在一边的纤细踝骨上摇摇欲坠，再往上，男孩覆盖着薄薄肌理的柔韧细长的双腿大敞，一只腿的腿弯被架起

　　方才被手指亵玩过的穴口尚且湿润松软，但在面对尺寸野蛮的alpha时依旧十分勉强

　　但发情期失去理智的alpha可不会在意这些，董思成扣着男孩的腰胯往自己的方向一带

　　alpha粗粝的性器野蛮的挤开高热滑嫩的内壁，狭窄的肉道紧紧的箍住了不速之客

　　被挤得生疼，董思成倒抽一口冷气，被迫停止了前进的动作

　　李东赫同样不好受，虽然Omega天赋异禀的身体不至于受伤，但他还是疼的眼泪都掉出来了，残存的理智被疼痛拉了回来

　　“别——”话还未出口，便被身上人疾风骤雨的撞击的破碎不堪，“疼…唔…不……嗯……不要”男孩无力的摇晃着头颅，推拒着董思成肩膀的双手被抓住拉至头顶。“呜……”得到的回应只有更粗暴的攻击的李东赫崩溃的开始抽泣，“求…啊…求你…呜…哥…停下……”

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


	3. 昀灿abo 无罪02

alpha和Omega数量只占全部人口总数的1/250，他们神秘又特殊

 

　　许多beta不耻ao像野兽一般用气味标记地盘与伴侣的行为，还有如同动物一般无法自控的发/情/期，连作为人类最基本的理性都无法维持，根本不配被称之为人类

 

　　他们嘲笑alpha如同犬科一般构造奇怪能成结的野蛮巨大的性/器，称他们是“发/情/期是个洞都能cao的禽/兽”，“给每只alpha发一只母狗也能帮助他们解决发/情/期”、“人形按/摩/棒”、“泰迪转世”

 

　　他们唾弃Omega在发情期淫/娃/荡/妇般饥/渴的身体，调笑着“水灾”、“会被淹死”、“什么都能吞下的黑/洞”

 

　　大人们讲浑话时通常无视孩子的存在，他们似乎一致认为孩子们“还小”“哪里会懂”

 

　　那时候孩子们也确实不懂，但是他们敏而好学，是世界上最擅长模仿的生物。

 

　　在幼稚园听到小伙伴鹦鹉学舌的讲起大人们说过的话，孩子们在话题挑起的那一刻开始七嘴八舌的附和“我妈妈也这么说过！”“我爸爸也说……”下流的话语被纯真的幼儿们兴奋的复述，童稚的脸上甚至惟妙惟肖模仿着大人们讲这些话时的神情……

 

　　一向开朗活泼的小东赫一反常态的缩在角落不发一语

 

　　他听不懂全部，但是他能发现有些词和大人们骂人时最下作的话语是一样的，这让他既羞耻又愤怒

 

　　但又不知所措，想要反驳却不知道怎么开口，因为他的父母从来没说过这样的话

 

　　他们时常会说

 

　　“我们东赫是Omega呀，所以比一般的小孩都要聪明，生来就注定成为优秀的人啊！”

 

　　“alpha和Omega的天赋和能力都比一般人要优秀，但是这些都是基因带来的，不是大家自己能选择的，即使你能比所有小伙伴都做的好，也不能小看他们，不能骄傲。”

 

　　“一般的小孩子都是不知道自己第二性别的，父母们不想让大部分孩子知道自己是平凡的beta，如果孩子们知晓了东赫是生来就会比他们优秀的Omega而自己是beta的话，会很伤心的。”妈妈温柔的牵起他的手，凝视着他的双眼对他说

 

　　“所以东赫，除了看病时遇到的医生们，不要对其他任何人说出这个秘密。我们拉勾哦……”

 

　 ————————————

 

　　听话的好孩子懂事的好哥哥李东赫，第一次，自己躲在卧室里哭了两个小时

 

　　谁问都不发一语，只从圆滚滚的大眼睛里扑簌簌的往外掉泪珠子

 

　　妈妈心都快碎了，她关上门窗，拉好窗帘，又锁上门，将她的珍宝捧在膝头，一下又一下的，轻轻的抚过他颤抖的脊背，告诉她的孩子现在他很安全，除了妈妈谁都不能知道他们在这里说的悄悄话。

 

　　“……妈妈，弟弟妹妹长大了也会像那些人一样，说哥哥，嗯，是淫……荡下……流，不知羞耻的人吗？”他低着头，支支吾吾的问。

　　——————

　　那一年李东赫转学了，他们一家人都离开了首尔

　　活泼乖巧的李东赫变成了皮上天的小恶魔，贪婪的夺取所有人的关注与爱意，同时小恶魔危险的保护色又让人不敢伤他分毫


	4. 昀灿abo 无罪03

昀灿警告

—————————————————

生为Omega不是李东赫的错

 

　　生为alpha也不是董思成的罪

 

　　李东赫透过模糊的泪水看到那个失去理性的少年紧紧凝视着自己的双眼

 

　　起势巧妙，眼尾收势潇洒锋锐，黑色的瞳仁是化不开的浓墨，镜子一般反射映入的一切。

　　明明是在欲海中挣扎沉沦却依然清澈的容不下一丝杂质

 

　　让李东赫产生了一种

 

　　自己也许是正乘着小船颠簸在夜晚的海上，独自看星星的错觉

 

　　他自嘲的想着

 

　　/

 

　　他的耳骨很奇特，李东赫在被顶进生/殖/道的时候正观察到alpha的耳朵，呃嗯，一只是圆的……另一只是却是尖尖的，这家伙或许不是人类，是精灵和人类的杂交种吧?简称杂/种的那种，哈！

 

　　“嗯 ——唔”更敏感脆弱的地方被反复挞伐侵占，从未感受过的美妙快、感像电流一般沿着脊梁骨直窜上大脑皮层，李东赫侧过脸用手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，不让自己那种被cao爽了一样的淫/乱的声响

 

　 我绝对不是，也绝对不会成为那些人口中的淫、荡放、纵的Omega

 

　　他紧紧的闭上眼睛，催眠自己不去听交、合处传来的咕叽咕叽黏黏糊糊的水声，也不去想那些因为内部空间被侵占而被挤出的可耻液体是不是在alpha的腰腹和腿上的流淌的到处都是

 

　　李东赫从一开始就在逃避

 

　　放大感受到的疼痛，掩饰着逃避着自己的身体在这无情侵犯中体会到快、感的事实

 

　　他观察alpha的脸和身体，冷静的得出这家伙平时一定是个风光霁月正气盎然的人物，和现在的无耻禽兽一丝关系都搭不上的无用结论

 

　　揪着最后一根稻草一般的一丝神智，专注于点评他人的每一个细节

 

　　但是，随着时间的流逝，身体的不适应一点一点的消失，交、合只带来快/感的现在，李东赫的最后一丝清晰的理智也即将离他而去了

 

　　失去理智前一刻，他感受到有温热的水珠滴落在他脸上

 

　　迷蒙中瞥见，顺着alpha精致脸庞滑落的一串串泪珠

 

　　李东赫被气笑了，‘这家伙，哭给谁看呢，又在给谁哭呢’

 

　　意识模糊间，李东赫抬起手臂勾住了董思成的单薄的脊背，一下，一下，轻轻地抚拍

 

　　…………

 

　　……就像妈妈曾经对他做的那样

 

　　


	5. 昀灿abo 无罪04

　董思成也在自欺欺人

　　侵占一个路过的、年幼的、弱小而无力反抗的omega，这种事在董思成过高的道德感和严格的家庭教育培养出的三观下，是宁死都不可能去做的

　　然而，现实给了他无比沉重地一击

　　在来势汹汹的初次alpha发情期时，他，失去了一直以来随身携带时刻不忘的抑制剂

　　随后的时间里，他都像一只被本能支配的残暴野兽

　　无礼又下流的强迫了一个有可能是 好心来帮助自己的孩子

　　沉重的罪恶感让他痛苦不堪

　　理智懦弱的躲藏起来，可耻的欺骗自己得到了一块甜蜜的蛋糕

　　开始时只是想着要轻轻尝一小口

　　继而不满足的想要扒开包装盒

　　甚至挖开甜蜜的表层吮吸流溢的汁液

　　……

　　随着omega信息素与交合的安抚，董思成的理智一点点的回笼，他模模糊糊的感觉到自己正埋身在一个高热紧致的地方里进出，那里面软滑的嫩肉一圈圈缠上来，在自己进来的时候欢喜的吮吸，又来自己离去的时候不舍的绞尽挽留

　　小穴的里面还有另一个小口，那里面更湿热软滑，进出时穴道的收缩更加剧烈，流出的汁水也更丰沛，裹得自己舒服极了，被欲望驱使的身体本能的全力向那里面侵略

　　“唔——嗯”下方突然传来的呜咽声震动了董思成的耳膜

　　他的眼睛终于恢复了清明

　　可是这一刻他看到的场景让他觉得自己像被人蒙头砸了一板砖

　　男孩的衬衣纽扣被扯得七零八落，幼嫩的肌肤裸露在空气中瑟瑟发抖，他的腰跨上，他被自己掐住弯折至肩的大腿上，都分布着斑驳的淤青指印

　　董思成小心的拨开男孩潮湿紧贴在前额颊侧的蜷曲发丝，看到他涣散的瞳孔蒙着一层水光，眼角还有干涸的泪痕

　 一时间被罪恶感压得快要喘不上气来，他抬身想要从这孩子体内撤出

　　却发现阴茎上的结已经开始撑开……特殊的构造让他只能前进，不能后退

　　……

　　十六岁的少年低头望着那个比他更年幼的，本应被呵护宠爱，现在却伤痕累累的男孩，突然不知所措

　　他仿佛看到这孩子开始时无力的挣扎

　　从恐惧逐渐陷入绝望的过程

　　刚刚经历的这些，也许会成为男孩一生都挥之不去的阴云，成为他每一夜的噩梦

　　——————

　　“울지마……”男孩低声的呓语，细弱的像刚出生的猫崽子

　　董思成低下头去听，他尚不能理解这个短句，但是他依旧这么做了

　　“wu ri ji ma”他跟着重复了一遍

　　董思成小心翼翼的将男孩从冰凉的地板上抱起，惊愕的发现他的手臂环上了自己后颈，暖暖肉肉的手掌安抚般的拍过自己的后背

　　透过男孩清透的瞳孔的倒映，他看到了自己脸上闪着光的泪珠

　　……

　　董思成这才意识到自己的眼泪，他搂紧了怀里温暖柔软的身躯，将头抵在男孩稚嫩的肩膀上，眼泪却掉的更凶了，“对不起……谢谢”

　　他听到男孩若有若无的叹息，随即男孩的腿环到了自己的腰上……腰上……

　　将自己的性器吞得更深了

　　“……快点”这个词他听懂了，男孩似乎有着让人过耳难忘的蜜嗓，慵懒的奶音像羽毛一样轻轻划过自己耳畔

　　董思成哽咽了一下

　　——

　　“你是没上过生理课么？”李东赫不耐烦的支起腿想自己动作，却尴尬的发现自己已经腿软得根本没有力气动了，“不射是没法出……”他懊恼的闭上了嘴，意识到了这个幼稚的只知道哭的家伙听不懂。

　　李东赫抓着幼稚鬼的头发迫使他从自己肩上抬起头，嫌弃的抹了抹这家伙脸上的水迹，盯着他的眼睛，“go on,understand?”紧接着不等他回应，直接吻上怔愣着的人的唇

　　——

　　董思成其实听懂了，只是还没反应过来，就感受到了男孩柔软的唇，和香甜的气息，心跳在这一瞬间停跳了

　　他试探性向上挺动了一下，得到一声温软的轻哼，和一次赞扬的摸头……

　　里面其实紧得寸步难行，他思考了一瞬，托起男孩因为充足的运动而饱满挺翘的臀部，开始小幅度的抽插

　　“嗯…啊”李东赫在颠簸中难耐的昂起了头，满足的随着节奏发出短促的小奶音

　　但却马上懊恼的闭上了嘴，却依然无法自控的偶尔泄出几声

　　他绝望的闭上眼睛，发泄似的咬上董思成的锁骨

　　“嘶——”董思成吃痛，却没有制止他的行动

　　听到董思成痛得倒抽一口凉气，李东赫得意地笑出了声，笑声却在接下来的几下狠顶下被撞得支离破碎

　　他恨恨的咬紧了牙关

　　——

　　董思成感受到那温柔的裹挟着自己的小穴深处似乎有一股吸力在引导着自己往深处前进，他孜孜不倦的探索着尽头所在，终于在生殖道的末端顶到了一张翕张的小口，‘找到了’他几乎是松了一口气。

　　顶到那里的一瞬间，李东赫攀着他的手脚瞬间失去了所有力气，董思成眼疾手快的将向后仰倒的男孩捞了回来

　　扶住男孩的后颈和腰肢，他不停歇的顶撞着那个热情的吸吮自己前端的小口

　　怀里的身躯止不住的颤抖

　　此前不愿泄露自己声音的男孩开始忘我的胡乱呻吟，甚至带上了哭腔，还有一些谁也无法分辨的呓语

　　与此同时，男孩刚刚射了他一胸膛的前端又开始溢出奶白色的浆液，他感觉到原本温顺软和吞吐自己的内壁开始激烈的抽搐震颤，有热烫的水柱从深处直直的浇灌在卡在入口处的巨物上，他将男孩的身子往下一带，蛮不讲理的将omega高潮的体液堵回了窄小的生殖腔，连着硕大的性器头部一起挤了进去

　　原本核桃大小的生殖腔被蛮横的撑开，娇软无助含裹着远超自己体积的物什

　　连最深处都被强硬占有的李东赫本能感到了恐惧，但是已经迟了，alpha之前就已经半张的结现在已经完全膨胀开，无论如何也无法再移动分毫

　　董思成将惊惧不已的男孩紧拥入怀，手掌抚摩着他的后脖颈，侧头轻吻他光洁的额头

　　但是很快董思成不得不停下动作  
　　  
　　被禁锢住的性器正被着omega生殖腔口，内生殖道口，最外的括约肌这三圈肉环紧箍着，还有狭窄而充满弹性的生殖腔的不断收缩挤压和止不住的潮吹

　　直接将alpha少年送上了顶峰

　　源源不断喷射出的精液击打在脆弱敏感的生殖腔内壁上，把本就已经饱胀撑满的腔体撑得更加满胀，董思成似乎能看到男孩原本就隐约可见内里阴茎形状的肚皮在肉眼可见的微微隆起  
　　  
　 alpha射精时间一般需要30分钟

　　时间还长  
　　  
　 按住男孩高潮中抽搐挣扎的身体，董思成捧起他带着软软颊肉的脸，用唇舌将他刚刚出口的尖叫堵回了喉咙

　　蜜嗓太甜了，作为未来的歌手可不能坏了嗓子　　


	6. 昀灿abo 无罪05

我流abo,ao完全平等，Omega在成年也就是完全性成熟（18至20岁）之前是不会怀孕的

　　abo设定的起源是狼群，而狼群是一夫一妻制的，灰狼一生只有一个伴侣，我一直很奇怪为什么人类要把abo写成可以一对多的形式，所以在我的abo文里，延用狼群的一夫一妻制，a对o的单向标记设定为ao双向

 

“真可怜，这么小的孩子……”有谁在不远处唏嘘

 

　　“这孩子倒还好，只有些软组织上的轻伤，另一个稍微大点的就……”另一个年轻的女声回应道

 

　　“听说送过来的时候重度休克，幸好人年轻抢救得也还算及时，现在刚从重症监护室出来。”

 

　　“哦莫，难道Omega真是什么吸人精气的妖精不成？”有人惊呼

 

　　‘絮絮叨叨的烦死了’李东赫半睡半醒间不堪其扰的皱起了眉头‘你才吸人精气不是人呢’

 

　　“抢救的时候我在旁边，倒是知道一点，是这个alpha先发/情的，他们交/配之前他就已经因为没有及时注射抑制剂而高热三小时以上脱水了，营养不良体重过轻兼年纪太小，成结标记对他来说是很大的负担。”

 

　　‘……’

 

　　“你刚来实习没多久可能没见识过，那些没及时注射抑制剂或者抑制剂失效的ao有多惨烈，发/情期综合征并发症很多，放着不管很多身体不好的熬不住都会没命。不过因为他们数量太少，被勾引来陪伴他们度过发情期的beta下场也不怎么样，纵欲过度昏迷的很常见，软组织严重撕裂的也不少。不过，a和o做后这么惨的a我也是第一次见。”

 

　　“不过现在通信和交通这么发达，这样生生熬了3小时多还没被发现送医的我已经好多年没见过了。”

 

　　“嘘——听说是个外国人，还是大公司的练习生。”

 

　　“……那难怪了”

 

　　护士长从门外经过，遇见新鲜事聊的起劲的小护士们纷纷互相使起眼色，噤声低头，重新做起自己的事，这种高规格的私人医院对私下议论和传播病人隐私的处罚极重。

 

　　“哇——”正给李东赫取下心电监护电极的女孩一抬头，发现男孩黑漆漆的眼瞳正一动不动的注视着她，吓得低呼一声，“……你醒了？别怕，现在没事了，姐姐要送你去病房。“但是甫一触及李东赫的目光她就撇开了视线。

 

　　————————

 

　　

　 休息日那个时间点，公司里几乎没人，朴志晟也是因为去取遗落的东西，才不经意撞见扶着墙出来求助的李东赫

 

　　“哥……”坐在病床边的朴志晟不安的拽着背包肩带，小心翼翼的开口，“你还好吗？”

　

　　没有得到回应，小鸡仔偷偷瞄了一眼李东赫面无表情的厌世脸，汇报一般的劈里啪啦地把话全倒了出来

 

　　“打了急救电话之后我马上给经纪人打了电话，他已经通知了总监，总监好像很生气，他们现在都在医院，但是在那个……那个人那里。”

 

　　“……”依旧没有得到回应的朴志晟有些坐立不安，趿的板鞋在地板上来回磨蹭

 

　　“哥，你是Omega的事，还有今天发生的事，我绝对不会说出去的。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　李东赫逃避一般拉高被子遮住了自己的脸，数秒钟后被子下传来他沉闷疲惫的声音：“我没事……你先走吧，已经不早了，路上注意安全。”

 

　　他深深唾弃在听到那个人脱险后满怀庆幸，又心有余悸的自己

 

　　无耻的替身体里沉迷性/欲后纠缠着索取的那一部分自己开脱

 

　　————

 

　　这件事后管理层很生气，这种内部丑闻甚至社会性的丑闻也不知道花多少钱才能压下去，警察局倒是好办，他们遇见本国人和外国人的案子时一贯很是偏颇

 

　　罪魁祸首们自作聪明的避开了所有监控，却把指纹留在了门锁和厕所里丢弃的抑制剂上

 

　　公司对于这些私德有缺的练习生倒是毫不包庇，一竿子全部打死，开除后该赔的赔该送教育院的送教育院

 

　　不过令人惊讶的是遭受了死亡威胁的主要受害人竟然愿意从轻处罚，条件是加害人及其父母必须对另一当事人李东赫的隐私保持缄默。

 

　　这一切发生的时候李东赫正在家里休养，顺便在开学前补完了所有的暑假作业，李妈妈严格的掌控着李东赫的通讯权和出行权，不让她的孩子受到外界一丝一毫的影响。

 

　　“这些是新的抑制贴和抑制剂，抑制剂挂坠里有一支，衣服内袋里也有，信息素抑制贴早上出门前别忘记贴，傍晚在外面也不要忘记换。”妈妈有条有理的整理着医院邮寄到的快递箱，仔细的叮嘱即将前往公司宿舍准备开学的大儿子。

 

　　李东赫怔怔的盯着整齐排列在浅色桌面上的抑制剂，精巧的注射筒中的明澈液体在阳光下闪着莹莹蓝光

 

　　这与妈妈收拾出来仔细用医药专用垃圾袋包好的那些无色的针剂们不同

 

　　他知道那里面混合着那个人身上提取出的高浓度信息素

 

　　甚至那些抑制贴中也含有极微量的这种成分

 

　　连日来紧绷精神的母亲对儿子的每一个动作都极度敏感，她叹息着放下手里的东西，将她的孩子搂进怀抱，温柔而怜爱的亲吻他的发顶：“东赫啊，再等一等，等你成年了，信息素腺体和性腺都成熟了，就可以洗去标记了。”

 

　　李东赫其实从没在意过标记

 

　　他想的是，身体尚且虚弱着的alpha，是怎么在短短几天之内提供出足够制作这么多抑制剂的血液的

 

　　医生在准备制作给那位的抑制剂时在李东赫身上抽出的血量把李妈妈心疼得直跺脚。

 

　　是的，董思成同样未成年，未成熟的性腺和信息素腺体经受不起洗磨标记的残酷折磨，他也需要“特殊”的抑制剂。

 

　　——————

 

　　相传，在久远的过去，互相烙印的alpha和Omega将彼此看作一生中保护和忠诚的伴侣，生死相随。

 

　　而洗去标记的技术的发明，是为了挽救失去伴侣的人，使他们不在伴侣逝世后抑郁衰弱而死。


	7. 昀灿abo 无罪06

我流abo小知识：a和o除了发情期其余时间都是性冷淡，标记后无法接受伴侣以外的信息素。一切为了科学！我寻思着以人类的身体要积蓄发情期所需的energy以及那啥啥，之前应该需要一段漫长的蓄积准备期。

 

　　董思成在黑漆漆的奈何桥上转悠了一圈，只留下一个潇洒的背影

 

　　你董大爷他一生在红旗下，长在春风里的好儿郎怎会迷信那些有的没的，他只是心向光明，才不是怕黑……

 

　　咳咳，那些昀昀初中住校才被迫学会关灯睡觉的题外话就不多讲了

 

　　总之，董思成他命硬得很，抢救过来的第二天就能倚着床和经纪人打探小Omega的消息了

 

　　惯爱作娇的昀昀vs作为暂代监护者心怀愧疚的经纪人

 

　　不出半小时李东赫从头发丝到脚指甲、对练习生中的哪些个小姑娘心动过有好感都被扒得一干二净

 

　　董昀刚想问及小孩儿的联系方式，门口就传来了他爹的咳嗽声，赶紧噤声，之前赶红眼航班过来的他爸顶着黑眼圈和人呛声，怼的人翻译都快哭了，老凶了，谁都不敢惹他。

 

　　————我是作者懒得写社会人士互怼的分割线—————

 

　　董思成只是在北舞附中变态的体重要求下严格遵守规定的其中一条优秀的麻秆，你要相信，他平时都是瘦并快乐着，并不是不健康，也不会想到自己会因为在发/情期进行了一次对于alpha来说再normal不过的性/行为就休克昏迷

 

　　我勒个大槽，就算因为来nh练习两个月水土不服也不能营养不良啊，更不能做完就晕啊

 

　　董二少觉得自己在小东赫心目中的形象大概是救不回来了。

 

　　每天努力进补，终于赶在nh暑假结束之前献出足够给小东赫制作抑制剂的血液的董思成松了一口气，并偷偷往医院寄送药物的快递箱里塞了一封饱含心血的肺腑之言，文末附上自己在中国的联系方式。

 

　　这几天他为了把信翻译成韩文在网上学习时的认真精神如果被练习生韩语老师看见大概是会哭的吧。

 

　　而且他爸走了还不放心的叫来结束了暑期工的他姐24小时盯着他，他偷偷写个信还要加塞快递容易吗他

 

　　还好此刻的他并不知道，这浸透了自己血汗泪的信封会被李东赫的妈妈一举缴下，小Omega连看到它外皮的机会都不会有。

 

　　呵呵。

 

　　外纯（蠢）内二的戏精昀其实一点不傻，真的，他拿小脚趾想都能想明白，自己在成年之前是没有机会从他爸妈姐的掌控下再溜来nh了。

 

————————我是昀傻被家人押送回国的分割线——————————

 

　　费尽九牛二虎之力终于说服家人同意自己继续练舞的董家二少，继续过着他作为一条最挺拔的麻秆瘦并快乐着的生活。

 

　　只是最近这份快乐的质量有所下降

 

　　作为天生会和伴侣同生共死的a和o中的一员

 

　　小Omega在他身上的标记恪尽职守地彰显着自己的存在感，董思成闻着抑制贴都挡不住的每时每刻发散着的蜜糖味觉着自己要疯

 

　　一闭上眼就是李东赫圆乎乎可爱的脸颊、李东赫闪亮的会说话的大眼睛、李东赫的卷卷毛、李东赫笔直的长腿、李东赫仿佛带着太阳味道的蜜色皮肤……balabala,董思成觉得自己可以说一小时不带停的

 

　　冷静下来后他总是想，alpha的本能天性真可怕

 

　　————————

 

　　至于董思成为什么不在这句子里加个Omega，大概是因为月考一场接一场的考完，好长——好长的时间过去了，李东赫也依旧没有联系过自己。

 

　　那么，他大概是真的讨厌我的，讨厌我的强迫，讨厌我的虚弱，讨厌我给的标记和麻烦，这讨厌的程度有那——么深，以至于他能够凭借着这份讨厌，抵抗omega的天性。

 

　　————————

 

　　完了，从今以后，董思成大概只能做一条伤心的麻秆了


	8. 昀灿abo 无罪07

我流abo设定

 

　　213条：即使少数性别们再如何的优秀也无法与数量百倍于自身的多数性别相抗争，为消除ao和beta们相互间的性别歧视，世界上多数国家默认ao都有权保密自己的性别（都有权装b）

 

　　214条：为了突出ao的特殊性，文中beta设定与现实中男女性的设定几乎一致。即：这个世界中的性别是由a男/女；o男/女和你一样的普通男女性构成（私以为lgbt就像这个世界中的少数性别，希望他们像那个世界的ao一般都能得到自己幸福并不被歧视love&peace）

 

正文

　　

　　李东赫一开始其实并不讨厌董思成，也不觉得自己会喜欢他。

 

　　尽管标记的影响是在所难免的

 

　　但是李东赫很忙，忙着上学，忙着上课，忙着练习，他没有时间多想。

 

　　反过来说，倘若他的脑海里一浮现起董思成的身影，那么他会立刻找到一件事去干，比如练舞，练到本属于大脑的那份氧气都供给给了肌肉，徒留一片空白，就什么也想不起来了

 

　　——————

其实李东赫并没有那么潇洒

　

　　他也挣扎过

 

　　过完暑假，董思成的身影彻底在公司里消失

 

　　本以为能松一口气的李东赫

 

　 感受到了巨大的失落和空虚

 

　　——————

 

　　‘也许是回去上学了呢，公司里只有假期来练习的练习生为数不少’这是以往李东赫最常从那些思春期的少男少女们口中听到的天真话语，每每发生在他们自己心向神往的对象离开公司后。

 

　　虽然不想承认，但是这句话此时却成为拯救他惶惶不安的内心的一根救命稻草

 

　　他抱着那一丝侥幸心理，发狠的练习，捱过了一个学期

 

　　寒假快要结束的那几天，他从新来的中国练习生的抱怨中得知中国高中的寒假如何短的令人发指

 

　　‘也许是因为时间太短了所以没来’

 

　　李东赫不得不编织出又一个看似像样的理由来填补Omega残缺了一半的心脏

 

　　漏洞百出的谎言根本堵不上那个巨大的破洞，风雨霜雪肆无忌惮的灌进去，疼得男孩时常在夜半惊醒，枕套一个接一个的换

 

　　他能拿无休止的练习麻痹白天的自己，却无法欺骗梦里那个无休止彷徨的男孩。

 

　　————

 

　　青春期的的男孩女孩们小心翼翼又肆无忌惮地生活在这个世界，他们每天都会有崭新的体悟，或美好或悲伤

 

　　或许有一天醒来的时候发现自己被现实碾碎，顽强的他们也会把眼泪当作粘合剂，重新拼出一个更结实，更完美的自己。

 

　　李东赫从小经历着远远超出他的年龄可以负担的辛苦，自然也能在千百次的被现实打碎得稀巴烂之后把自己粘合塑造得比一般的孩子更坚硬抗打。

 

　　从小到大，他每次都给自己套上那个陈旧的活泼机灵阳光幽默的模子，要求内里的血肉必须生长成外壳的模样。

 

　　妈妈的fullsun必须每时每刻光芒万丈

 

　　——————

 

　　每一个孩子的过早“懂事”，都是被残酷现实打磨出的

 

　　每次他们做出符合这个世界潜规则的举动时，内心也许装满了害怕与不解

 

　　但李东赫不是，他是真的明白

 

　　他在懂得之后依旧清朗

 

　　也依旧是最天真烂漫的少年

 

　　——————

 

　　成为公开练习生的那个暑假，他已经不再傻乎乎的对那个alpha的出现有所期待了

 

　　你若把之前那个李东赫的想法复述给现在这个李东赫听，他必然在大笑三声之后嘲笑你的愚昧，然后满不在乎的扬长而去，走之前，还不会忘记顺走你手上的大半包pocky充作你浪费他时间的偿金。

 

　　你看，遗忘，是多么简单

 

————————

 

 

别信。


	9. 昀灿abo 无罪08

　董思成看着傻甜傻甜的，其实犟得很的一个人

 

　　自会走路开始就爱跟着音乐蹦跶

 

　　幼儿园让孩子们自选兴趣班，昀昀在老师念到舞蹈班的时候举手举的比所有人都高

 

　　老师让一群小萝卜头一人来一段freestyle，以此为依据把小萝卜头们分成了两堆

 

　　摆了个自以为最炫酷的pose的董小昀就这么被塞进了——

 

　　芭蕾班

 

　　拉了整整两个月的筋后昀昀表示他不干了

 

　　到不因为拉筋太疼

 

　　是因为小妞们太热情，他不太好挑哪个当老婆

 

　　——————

 

　　上小学以后，跳舞的念想又死灰复燃，他央他爹妈给报个舞蹈班

 

　　然后就被一句“男孩子学什么舞蹈”给砸懵了，为什么之前热爱给他报各种兴趣班的爸妈，在他主动想报新班的时候这么不情愿。

 

　　这让他十分后悔幼儿园的半途而废，学习更重要，小妞们可以排个昀妻值日表，昀少他可以一天换一个老婆，不怂

 

　　——————

 

　　这场抗争一直持续着，直到有一天小学放学的时候，有个特像电视剧里隐世高手的老头抓住了他，用看宝贝的眼神把他从头扫到脚，一般电视剧里老头的下一句都是“少年我看你骨骼精奇，肯否与我为徒继承我这十八般武功。”

 

　　可惜生活不是电视剧，老头也并不是武艺高强的世外高人，不过差不离，他‘舞’艺高强。

 

　　他说董思成的身材比例绝佳，是个好苗子

 

　　董思成乐了，嘿您甭说，我还真遇着伯乐了

 

　　老艺术家好说歹说，他父母终于同意了，说就当个小爱好

 

　　上了两年课，身体线条大概长完整了，可以量比例了

 

　　老头带他去了各大艺校面试，

 

　　当时董思成小学五年级刚结束，要直接跳级上附中一年级

 

　　他爹妈倒不是真的觉得男孩子不该学舞，而是认为智能体质都优秀的小alpha，去学艺术着实浪费天赋。

 

　　还不如培养成社会的一块砖，做点实绩有点贡献

　

 

　　可昀哥他犟着呢，我这全国最好的舞蹈艺校也进了，舞不学也得学

 

　　——————

 

　　昀哥他说要一个人飞北京就飞了，潇洒的一匹

 

　　在北京上学时他遇着了第二个伯乐

 

　　哦，什么，s/m? 就那个最近妞们疯狂迷恋的exo的公司啊

 

　　追寻音乐梦想？有更大的舞台？你说想学表演也行？

 

　　哦，韩国，popping很6的那个地儿啊？

 

　　去啊，为什么不，董大爷他连广场舞都能跳得很快乐

 

　　就这样，高一一放暑假董昀就被骗去了nh当起了练习生

 

　　对大多练习生们来说苦海滔天的体重控制在昀哥这里根本就不是个事儿，s/m的体重要求再变态，对北舞附中出身的标准麻杆儿来说也很宽松；身材比例什么的就更不用说了，昀哥他当初附中面试的时候早被拿尺量过一遍了。

 

　　唯一难的只有语言，昀哥学英语学了恁多年，张嘴蹦不出几个词，能出口的几个单词还带塑料味儿，可见确实没啥语言天赋。

 

　　再怎么努力用功，可能也就像他学英语一样，只有卷子漂亮，最多整出一口塑料韩语罢辽

 

　　————

 

　　被锁在储藏间里半昏半醒的时候，董思成头一次后悔，自己太倔了不听劝，暑假的美好时光就应该和好兄弟们一起骑自行车进气温20度的藏区，或者去那个凉快的小岛上度个假，而不应该来nh这个对外族歧视严重的地方找罪受

 

　　然而，是s/m也，那个能把专辑卖到全世界的公司，不多说，你昀哥也是有野心的

 

　　————

 

　　幸好有一只爱吃蜂蜜也爱喝奶的小熊嗅着味道找来，给开了门

 

　　要不昀哥他可能当晚就要在异国他乡和这个世界say goodbye了

 

　　……

 

　　……

 

　　东赫啊，对不起，我不该这么对你

 

　　东赫啊，谢谢你，救了我

 

　　东赫啊，别忘记我……

————摘自昀傻的数学卷空白处

2014年7月17日

 

　　


	10. 昀灿abo 无罪09

2014年7月17日，李东赫作为smrookies公开了

 

　　董思成高兴的像个儿子考上了清北的老父亲，呸呸，童言无忌，他才没乱/伦呢

 

　　都怪班里那一堆追星的小妞，整天对着tf小男孩们自称老母亲

 

　　都把他带偏了

 

　　每天带着老父亲笑容翻墙刷新s/m官网的董思成和爱丽小姐姐们产生了坚固纯洁的革命友谊，然后被四叶草小姐姐们视作阶级的敌人共同抵制

 

　　昀昀不知道，昀昀很无辜

 

　　原本面对他含羞带怯的小妞们现在一个个都把他当成了闺蜜对待

 

　　唉，撩不动了撩不动了

 

　　昀哥饱含热泪的发现自己永远的失去了每天在班里撩小姐姐的乐趣

 

　　知道很多的基友幸灾乐祸“你个带印儿的二手货，不娶何撩”“遭报应了吧”

 

　　你昀哥懒得和他们解释。

 

　　即使李东赫打从一开始就没想过要和他再有任何瓜葛

 

　　在这小孩儿长到足够大清洗掉标记的那一天之前

 

　　都是董思成生命中联系最深的那个人

 

　　他就想看看他。

 

　　————

 

　　热衷在各大艺校门口蹲人的s/m的casting今天又在附中门口兢兢业业地抓小孩。

 

　　董思成挂着人见人爱百战百胜的甜笑凑过去，准备唠几句

 

　　小姐姐摘下墨镜往他那瞥了一眼

 

　　呦呵，老熟人

 

　　pass

 

　　面对着s/m成片成片的花田，小姐姐早就对小可爱们审美疲劳了

 

　　更何况这张脸自己从初中看到高中

 

　　——因为劝人当练习生的战斗整整持续了四年

 

　　最后却差点害了人家

 

　　没脸见人了

 

　　赶紧假装路过

 

　　小姐姐转身就要跑，被董思成一把拉住

 

　　——————

 

　　“你说什么？你还想去？”小姐姐一掌pia在甜品店的桌子上，随即意识到她现在还是工作时间，赶紧把自己的专业素质捡起来。

 

　　捡、捡你妹夫哦

 

　　于是小姐姐花了1秒钟单方面宣布自己下班了

 

　　“可是你的家人绝对不会同意的吧……”她对自己的这位老熟人的家庭情况早已了如指掌

 

　　董·戏精·昀委屈的垂下头：“等我成年了就不用监护人帮着买机票了。他们总不能限制我的人身自由。”

 

　　“等你成年……”小姐姐有些为难的皱着眉头，“时间有点紧啊。”

 

‘yes！有戏’

 

　　“没关系，我有自信。”少年倏然绽开明朗的笑容，灿如连绵阴雨之后终于拨云见日的那一缕阳光。

 

　　……

 

　　遇见过死亡的人，往往会比他人更有勇气的去追寻梦想

 

　　这来之不易的生命，定当献给他心中的信仰

 

　　燃烧直至最后一刻。

 

　　————

 

　　2016年1月5日，董思成成为NCT出道前最后一个公开的smrookies成员


	11. 昀灿abo 无罪10

“听说首尔队的最后一轮选拔结束了。”打赌输了的李马克搂着一堆饮料艰难的用肩膀顶开了练习室的门，迫不及待的和弟弟们分享新消息。

 

　　“帝努，你的。”红色的饮料罐子在空中划出一道完美的抛物线。

 

　　“thankyou,hiong”

 

　　“渽民。”

 

　　“谢谢马克哥”

 

　　孩子们一一接过，乖巧道谢

 

　　“呀！李东赫！”猝不及防的，加拿大boy又一次被济州岛小黑孩抢走了最喜欢的饮料，那个敏捷的身影只花了几秒钟就从练习室的这头蹿到了那头

 

　　李马克才追到一半，他就停在对面镜子前笑嘻嘻的开罐喝了一大口，还和气急败坏的哥哥举杯示意，招来李马克愤怒的瞪视

 

　　“哥……那个……我的饮料。”原本正准备接饮料的小鸡仔忙内，在两个哥哥突然开始的你追我赶下不知所措的站在原地，伸出的手悬在空中瑟瑟。

 

　　李·和事佬·帝努安抚的拍拍忙内的肩膀

 

　　并试图把李马克的注意力引回刚刚的话题：“哥，你刚刚说首尔队选完了？这次进了几个？”

 

　　听到弟弟的问题，加拿大哥哥眨了眨瞪得圆溜溜的大眼睛，努力回忆之前听到的消息内容：“一个，好像是个中国人，名字叫，叫——dong sachen?dong sichen?dong sichan?”

 

　　中国人的名字对于他来说太过拗口，认真的练习pabo不厌其烦的一遍遍尝试正确发音，独自陷入纠结。

 

　　“啪——”

一声巨响打断了李马克无休止的名字发音练习

 

　　装着碳酸液体的铝罐咕噜噜的在练习室的木质地板上不住翻滚，未被喝完的内容物肆无忌惮的在地板上蜿蜒、流淌。

 

　　饮料的主人松开的手掌僵硬的悬停在半空，匀称细长的手指微微抽搐着

 

　　“fuck，李东赫，你今天什么毛病！”这次李马克彻底爆炸了。

 

　　李帝努和罗渽民看着面前的闹剧目瞪口呆

 

　　唯一了解事情真相的朴志晟愁容满面，心道你们别太大惊小怪，这才刚刚开始。

 

　　——————

 

　　江南区某处僻静的咖啡馆前，董思成走下经纪人的车，手指不安的按捏着刚刚拿到的翻译机，走到门口又停下脚步，他犹豫的回头看了一眼，二十岁后半的经纪人哥哥靠着方向盘朝他摆手，“你一个人去，我在这里等你。”

 

　　甫一进门，早就注意到他的服务生便快步上前示意，引着他走向一个隐蔽的角落。

 

　　“你来啦，快来这里坐。”等在那里的女性脸上带着母亲们看见年轻孩子们都会不由自主升起的和蔼笑容，“长高了不少呢。”

 

　　紧张的摩挲着耳机的董思成虽然还未接收到翻译的文字，却已经了然了这位女士的身份

 

　　‘是东赫的妈妈，眼睛一模一样’他笃定的想着，‘听起来蜜嗓也是遗传的’。

 

　　一方面，他松了一口气

 

　　另一方面，他的紧张比之前更甚

 

　　结结巴巴的鞠躬问好

 

　　眼前的妇女笑盈盈的看着他，似乎是知道他韩语不行，一半的词都要靠翻译器解释，她说了一句之后便停了下来，将手边的menubook递给他，示意他自己点些喜欢的。

 

　　董思成缓缓的摇了摇头，表示自己不用

 

　　“那就直接进入正题吧。”东赫妈妈也是个直爽的性子。

 

　　接下来的时间里

 

　　董思成都如坐针毡

 

　　女子用与李东赫相似的嗓音对着他说话，由于翻译器需要反应的时间，或者想要董思成理解的准确，她把一字一句都说的清晰而缓慢

 

　　像一把生锈的钝刀磨着他的心

 

　　“……你已经成年了，有判断的能力。可是我们东赫还是个小孩……年轻的Omega可能会把身体本能上的影响当成是喜欢。”

 

　　“……请不要利用他的本能反应对他索取什么，身体、情感，或者其他什么。又或者给予他错误的期望……”

 

　　“……我知道你不会在韩国呆太久，s/m对中国市场的野心我们都知道，即使你们在一起，也是聚少离多……

 

　　你们都是勇敢追求梦想的孩子，都不可能为了情感轻易的放弃自己的未来……长期分离的alpha和Omega有多痛苦，我相信你在这几年里已经有体会了”

 

　　“……东赫他这些年受到的伤害和独自忍受的痛苦,已经远远超过一个年轻的孩子可以承受的极限了。”

 

　　“……希望你不要再给予他更多更久的痛苦”

 

　　“……放过他，也放过你自己”

 

　　“……这是我作为一个母亲的恳求，希望你能理解……”

 

　　“………………”

 

　　“………………”

 

　　“………………”


	12. 昀灿abo 无罪11

1/500,这是当今世界上alpha的人口占比

 

　　这就表示着，对一般人来说，认识一个alpha，其实是挺不容易的一件事

 

　　注意，是对一般人

 

　　而对于身为s/m花田里的小花苞兼未来花农的李泰容来说，alpha并不那么少见

 

　　当然

 

　　Omega也是

 

　　你看，他自己就是一个极其优秀的Omega【挺胸】

 

　　——基因研究表明，alpha和Omega一般都会拥有比beta更出色的身体条件

 

　　比如腰细腿长臀翘人美声甜身怀名/器什么的

 

　　所以，s/m会社职员中A和O的占比，说出来吓死beta啦

 

　　我们言归正传

 

　　今天，李泰容要为自己的队伍认领一个新成员

 

　　据说是个极具ao少数性别优秀特质的alpha

 

　　换句话说

 

　　alpha他可能腰细腿长臀翘还貌美如花器/大活/好

 

　　所以对这个新成员，李泰容还是挺期待的

 

　　咳咳，别想歪

 

　　李泰容作为未来队伍中的ace和领导者

 

　　面对一个极有可能威胁到他地位的alpha的到来

 

　　就像逡巡自己领地的年轻的狮王，看见了在领地边徘徊的另一头雄狮

 

　　斗志高涨

 

　　/

 

　　在内心给自己艹着强烈的人设

 

　　斗志熊熊燃烧的李泰容，认领到了一只眨巴着豆豆眼的小鸡仔

 

　　清纯可人无辜羞涩

 

　　李泰容捡到空投董思成

 

　　难得的沉默了

 

　　他从来没遇到过这样的孩子

 

　　乖巧得亦步亦趋，让站着绝不坐下，让吃菜就绝不碰饭

 

　　让李泰容怀疑自己成为了一只成功的鸡妈妈

 

　　如此听话的昀昀小可爱，简直就是皮孩李东赫的反物质

 

　　得，空投质量上乘，127同志们吃鸡（大火）有望

 

　　/

 

　　李秀满老师说，我们昀昀这么优秀，一定做什么都能胜利，所以，winwin

 

　　老师，您不觉得这话有点耳熟吗

 

　　您还记得大明湖畔的Victoria宋茜吗

 

　　（实在忍不住吐槽，我函数小破团实在太可怜了）

 

　　/

 

　　在nct127集中练习之前，先行队伍nct u（包含但不限于）就已经和中国boy们建立了一起上过出道舞台（某音乐风云榜）、搞过团建（团综）的友好同事关系。

 

　　在此过程当中，不管是韩国哥哥日本哥哥还是中国哥哥，甚至是同为97年的同龄亲故在玹，都加入了呵护小鸡仔winwin的鸡妈妈行列

 

　　winwin乖巧懂事又粘人，在公园还非要挤进小孩子乘的秋千，要小朋友在玹帮着摇摇

 

　　总之，在李泰容眼里，那时的winwin董思成其人，是比99年的Lucas，更适合nct dream的存在

 

　　这样浅薄的固有印象，一直持续到董思成红着眼眶飙着信息素被经纪人带回来的那天

 

　　伶仃少年弱骨轻肌，峨眉微蹙眸光潋滟

 

　　看着委实惹人心疼

 

　　可是李泰容刚一靠近就被信息素刺得一激灵，汗毛倒竖。

 

　　如果单是alpha的信息素

 

　　对omega来说倒不至于如此抗拒

 

　　让Omega觉着赤鸡的只可能是另一个Omega的信息素

 

　　赤裸裸的威吓 警告

 

　　——‘这只alpha是私有物，禁止触碰！’

 

　　沉浸在自己世界里的董思成后知后觉的抬起头，发现距离他五米开外踌躇不前面露难色的李泰容，慌张了一瞬后立刻站定问好，抄兜找抑制贴片撕开贴好动作行云流水一气呵成。

 

　　李泰容看着他熟练的动作面色越发复杂难懂

 

　　“对、对不起，哥，我信息素控制还掌握的不是太好……”小鸡仔饱含歉意的低下头，小心翼翼抬眼偷瞄哥哥的脸色

 

　　‘虚岁19的alpha刚开始锻炼自主收敛信息素的能力，还尚不熟练这也不是问题

 

　　问题是你身上多出来的Omega信息素是怎么回事！！！！！！！’

 

　　李泰容内心巨震，‘未成年不是法律强制要求发情期必须使用抑制剂的吗宝宝！？’

 

　　此刻他可能已经忘记了董思成在中国已经成年并且他不是韩国人这个事实了。

 

　　震惊！s/m最清纯的小弟弟竟是多年老司机？

 

　　而强烈的男人李泰容今天依旧是单身狗。

 

　　悲伤

 

——————————

ps:在普罗大众的ao眼里标记是不会轻易进行的，因为标记比宣告结婚还要绝

pps：小情侣发情期解决需求有成结避免标记的特殊药剂，还避孕哦。效果优秀谁用谁知道

ppps:18-20岁ao腺体发育完全，开始能够自主控制信息素的收放

————————历史小课堂————————

　 古时候一个部族的首领，必须是alpha或者Omega，他们天生优秀而极具人格魅力，是人们崇拜信服的领导者

 

　　然而，随着人类社会的进化发展，人们越来越崇尚理性，不受信息素影响的beta成为主流，ao逐渐被多数性别淘汰

 

　　直到能控制发情期的抑制剂的出现，alpha和Omega才终于从濒临灭绝的境况下脱险。


	13. 昀灿abo 无罪12

李东赫是被湿/软的唇舌吻醒的

 

　　许是瞧见他醒来，半伏在他身上的少年抬起头，纤长的手指捻起乌黑的发丝别到耳后，嘴角轻轻盈起一抹微笑，纯净澄澈似山间泉眼中叮咚涌出的泉水，眉如远黛，目若星辰

 

　　李东赫倒抽一口冷气

 

　　感受到他凝视的目光，少年羞怯的半垂下眼眸，长长的睫毛微微颤动

 

　　忽而腰腹上传来细腻的肌肤触感，那少年身体柔软灵巧的如同如一尾水蛇，须臾便从他的胸前滑至腿间

 

　　然后他感受到了少年高/热/紧/致的口腔，灵活/软/韧的舌

 

　　他难/耐的喘/息了几下，手指插/进少年柔软的发丝，将他的头颅压得更低，进的更深

 

　　透过半眯的眼，他看到少年清瘦单薄的脊背上，那一对形状优美的胛骨，随着他动作的起伏而上下峦动着，仿佛一对翩翩欲飞的蝶翼

 

　　/

 

　　“哈~哈”李东赫喘/息着从梦中醒来，他皱着眉将手伸进被子，将前后都湿成一片的内裤拽下来

 

　　然后打开床沿置物架上的药箱，取出一支抑制剂在自己的上臂肌肉上狠狠的来了一下

 

　　上铺的响动声引得下铺酣眠的李马克在睡梦中一阵嘟囔

 

　　但丝毫没有醒来的迹象

 

　　李东赫嗅着满屋子浓郁的令人窒息的蜂蜜牛奶味，再一次羡慕起beta无忧无虑的生活

 

　　他拿起枕边依旧亮着的屏幕的手机，梦里的少年在画面中不知疲倦的一遍又一遍的起舞

 

　　董思成的出道预告，第1526次的循环。

 

　　‘烦死了’

 

　　他暴躁的直接按下关机键，将无辜受灾的机器甩到一旁

 

　　/

 

　 自己要是个beta该多好

 

　　就不会这样身不由己的想要见到他，一直重复他的video，还作那样下/流的梦

 

　　男孩委屈的抿紧了嘴角，过度用力的手臂将怀里的熊娃娃挤得变了形。

 

　　/

 

　　他没有想到时隔两年半后再次见到董思成，会是那样的场景

 

　　nct127的成团会议

 

　　开始前空旷的会议室里

 

　　年长的Omega将他的少年搂在怀里，两种颜色的发丝暧昧的纠缠在一起，骨节分明的手指滑过alpha泛红的脸颊，垂下头温柔的在他耳边低低絮语。

 

　　黑发的alpha少年乖顺的点点头，满是依赖的靠上那人的肩头

 

　　有什么能比属于他的alpha此刻正在他人怀里更能让一个Omega发疯的呢

 

　　李东赫身体里的Omega本能仿佛一只野兽，在理智的铁笼中凄惨嚎叫挣扎，撞的头破血流皮开肉绽

 

　　可是他的心更痛

 

　　因为事实是

 

　　‘这只alpha并不真正属于我’

 

　　李东赫和董思成，此刻不过是在久远之前有过肉/体交流的陌生人罢了

 

　　/

 

　　身为一个优秀的鸡妈妈尽职尽责的好队长，李泰容觉得自己有必要在会议开始之前把伤心的小鸡仔安慰好

 

　　而董思成身为nct 127未来的成员，觉得自己没必要对未来的队长隐瞒真实的情况

 

　　自己不说，经纪人也一定会同他交代事情的原委

 

　　于是这两人一个委屈诉苦，一个倾听安抚

 

　　两只心大的旁若无人地靠在一起互相取暖

 

　　李泰容心疼的帮小鸡仔擦着眼泪，默默的叹息

 

　　为小孩在韩国孤苦伶仃受了伤也无处舔舐的可怜处境叹息

 

　　也为自己带着两个问题儿童迷茫灰暗的未来悲叹

 

　　/

 

　　接下来的时间里

 

　　李东赫惶恐不安的目睹着

 

　　那些以往或高冷或骄傲矜持的哥哥们

 

　　在陆续到达会议室之后

 

　　一个个或光明正大，或暗搓搓的

 

　　对董思成上手

 

　　董思成被捏圆搓扁却毫不反抗

 

　　只羞涩腼腆的笑

 

　　漂亮的像那个端坐在展柜顶端最贵的人偶

 

　　幼稚乖巧的比他们两个真忙内还要像127的忙内

 

　　他看向身旁的真忙内之一的李马克

 

　　加拿大pabo瞪着圆圆眼看着新来的哥哥

 

　　下巴都要掉了

 

　　/

 

　　整场会议中，他连一丝一毫的视线都没有施舍给李东赫

 

　　那个人认真的听讲，偶尔听不懂，一露出困惑的神色，身边默默关注着他的哥哥就会立刻给出细心的讲解

 

　　没有一次遗漏

 

　　/

 

　　会议结束了

 

　　李泰容兴致勃勃的拉过两个忙内给winwin作介绍

 

　　少年腼腆地笑起来

 

　　说右边这个孩子，我是见过的

 

　　李东赫的心脏不受控制的砰砰跳动起来

 

　　然后

 

　　他听见

 

　　那个熟悉的少年

 

　　用生疏的口吻喊他

 

　　——楷灿


	14. 昀灿abo 无罪13

李东赫本来不恨他

 

　　即使他在李东赫青春期的开端

 

　　无情的掠夺了这男孩在人生最美好的十代年华里拥有青涩恋情的可能性

 

　　/

 

　　就像一只可怕的恶龙，粗鲁的踏平了小王子辛苦修葺的准备迎来公主的城堡

 

　　还夺走了他最珍惜的玫瑰花

 

　　即使如此

 

　　心地善良的小王子也依然天真的认为

 

　　恶龙会把美丽的玫瑰花移植到他的星球，像自己一样精心的培育

 

　　/

 

　　董思成回来了，带着李东赫的玫瑰花

 

　　他把枯萎凋零的花朵掷在男孩面前

 

　　不以为意地践踏而过

 

　　然后潇洒的转身去寻更多更鲜艳的玫瑰

 

　　/

 

　　如果他没有被标记，是不是也能像学校里的同龄人一般，拥有青春期甜蜜的小烦恼

 

　　——偶尔接受几次告白，和其中一二个可爱的女孩子约会

 

　　或者足够幸运的遇见一个心仪的alpha，谈一场轰轰烈烈刻骨铭心的恋爱

 

　　/

 

　　没有如果了

 

　　不会有美丽温柔的公主乘着南瓜马车造访他的城堡

 

　　也不会出现英俊帅气的王子邀请他去自己盛大的舞会

 

　　男孩年幼时绮丽梦幻的想象破碎成海水里的泡沫

 

　　

　　/

 

　　他恨他

 

　　/

 

　　董思成回来了，但是他却连自己的本名都未曾知晓过

 

　　李东赫怔怔的呆在练习室的角落里看着那个熟悉又陌生的身影在兄长们面前连比带画的表述自己的想法

 

　　韩语薄弱的他时常扑腾着细瘦的四肢表达自己的情感

 

　　赞叹时真诚而毫不保留的跳起来鼓掌喝彩

 

　　开心时手舞足蹈随时来一段即兴

 

　　伤心时委屈的小表情引来一群哥哥的妥协和关怀

 

　　面对自己和李马克时，只学了敬语的他时常陷入不知所措的尴尬之中

 

　　但他依旧是个超乎常理的“好哥哥”

 

　　在韩国很少见到的，会抢走哥哥交给忙内的跑腿任务（虽然后来被哥哥们劝阻了）

 

　　在结束练习后主动帮弟弟们分担打扫（还是被哥哥们摁住拎走了）

 

　　在餐厅会先给忙内们倒水的奇怪哥哥

 

　　“奇怪吗？我觉得很可爱啊”李马克嚼着他的sicheng哥哥给的奶糖回答他的竹马

 

　　“可恶，真羡慕哥哥们能天天上手，要是我比他年长……”winwin的魅力是可怕的，加拿大pabo居然都能念对他的名字了

 

　　完了，最后一个队友也沦陷了。李东赫气结

 

　　————

 

　　董思成有很多——很多玫瑰，当然不会在意有哪一朵枯萎了。

 

　　————

 

　　被各个兄长捧在手心里扑腾来扑腾去的winwin小鸡仔每天都在挑战他的小Omega忍耐的极限

 

　　情绪紧绷的李东赫有时候会做出一些不理智的举动

 

　　比如在拍摄时故意无视想要帮忙的winwin，直直的从他面前走过，连视线都绕过他

 

　　又比如私底下在黑手党游戏中每次都设计让winwin第一个出局

 

　　几次之后两人都尴尬得连在镜头前都没有了视线的交流

 

　　/

 

　　李东赫讨厌他烦人的Omega本能，同时也讨厌带给他这一切的董思成。

 

　　难道要让那个水性杨花的alpha继续嚣张下去吗？


	15. 昀灿abo 无罪14

昀哥视角

 

　　那个男孩像一棵春天的柏树，带着一股顽强不屈的劲儿勇敢无畏的生长着

 

　　蜜色健康的皮肤好像浸透了他故乡海岛的明媚阳光，温暖地沁透出勃勃生机与活力。

 

　　不同于那些青春期男孩因为过快长高而显得枯瘦乏味的肢躯，他的每一寸皮肤都饱满丰韧得恰到好处，看起来软弹可口富有嚼劲，似乎还充溢着丰沛甜蜜的汁水。

 

　　

　　最引人注目的是那双修长匀称的腿

 

　　有着优越比例的笔直长腿被细腻紧实的皮肉所包裹，显得饱满又柔韧。让人不禁想象起它美妙的手感，以及它的主人难耐的将其紧紧的缠绕在你的腰上时……

　　

 

　　董思成耗费了莫大的力气，才把目光从眼前那个被紧身练功服勾勒出青春期美好线条的背影上移开

 

　　明明打着他的烙印的Omega近在咫尺，甜蜜可口美好诱人，这个发情期的alpha却只能流着口水躲进厕所偷偷的往自己身上扎抑制剂

 

　　真是

 

　　闻者伤心见者落泪

 

　　/

 

　　元气满满的Omega调皮的逗弄着他的哥哥们，活泼灵动的笑脸比董思成在冰冷的电子屏幕上看到的更真实可爱。

 

　　但是这孩子却不怎么爱搭理自己

 

　　明明乐意和其他的每个哥哥开玩笑逗趣，却连哪怕一点点笑容都吝啬施予我

 

　　偶尔瞥过来的眼神里也总是带着警惕和抗拒

 

　　几次鼓起勇气的示好也被冷漠的无视掉

 

　　性格本就被动文静？的alpha少年不得不颓丧地承认

 

　　他的小东赫讨厌他

 

　　非常非常非常讨厌的的那种。

 

　　/

 

　　少年，你或许知道

 

　　no zuo no die？

 

　　/

 

　　因为两人糟糕至极的年少初遇，董思成总以为自己的形象在Omega眼里是粗暴可怕的，不然就是是虚弱不堪的

 

　　加之刚刚被对方的母亲严厉的警告过，他的自信心已经down到底

 

　　——自己作为一个alpha似乎真的一无是处绝非良配

 

　　——我的亲近会是他的负担甚至ruin his life

 

　　故而在一开始见面时，他连视线都不敢乱放，生怕引起Omega的反感抗拒

 

　　小心翼翼的保持着距离，

 

　　‘这个孩子，我见过的’

 

　　———我一直都关注着你

 

　　‘你好啊，楷灿nim’

 

　　———犯下大错破坏了你美好十代时光的我，没有勇气更没有资格直呼你的本名

 

　　/

 

　　所以，这是两个没有经历过恋爱的菜鸡，最令人悲伤的误会


	16. 昀灿abo 无罪15

　　【灿俊】【OO恋】【替身梗】【熊渣警告（渣自己）】

　　李东赫觉得自己快要被逼疯了

 

　　所以他给自己找了个消遣的小玩意儿

 

　　——16岁的小Omega，清新的马鞭草味儿，挺可爱的，单纯，听话

 

　　和董思成一样made in China,一样的弱骨轻肌伶仃单薄，一样气质干净纯洁的要命，甚至连笑起来嘴角俏皮的虎牙都一模一样。真好

 

　　/

 

　　‘不，不一样的’

 

　　李东赫搂着少年细瘦的腰肢在Omega湿滑温暖的体内横冲直撞的时候冷静地想着，

 

　　他们都纯洁美好但是，

 

　　‘如果说董思成是山间幽僻处泉眼里汩汩流出的清泉，澄澈透明不染俗世尘埃；

 

　　那黄仁俊就是北国冬天里在雾凇上凝结成冰的积雪，纯洁无瑕但又脆弱悲情地注定在春日的阳光中告别人间’

 

　　是的，他的小男朋友叫黄仁俊，朝鲜族，s/m 众多00年练习生中很不起眼的一个

 

　　李东赫会注意到他全是因为他偶尔会来练习室找董思成

 

　　纤细弱骨的少年会怯生生的和前辈们打招呼

 

　　然后欢欣依恋的偎在董思成身边，叫他——“思成哥哥”。

 

　　“思成哥哥”

 

　　少年纤细柔和的嗓音一遍一遍的在李东赫耳边重复，刺得他头皮发麻大脑痛胀

 

　　又像一颗导弹投进他的身体，与他体内本就蓄势待发的原子弹相碰撞，

 

　　‘boom！’的一声将他的世界炸的一片狼藉，炽热的气流在胸中盘旋集结，扼住了他的呼吸，堵塞了他的泪孔。

 

　　

　　这就是你拒绝我的原因吗

 

　　I’ll ruin him

 

　　我要摧毁他

 

　　/

 

　　李东赫首先和黄仁俊成为了朋友

 

　　他们一起逛街一起看电影一起肆无忌惮的玩闹

 

　　原本敏感内向的黄仁俊在他的影响下一天天变得开朗活泼

 

　　他看得很清楚

 

　　这孩子是个月亮，只有依靠吸收折射太阳的光芒才能让自己变亮变暖

 

　　而体会过‘发光’的美好的月亮是离不开太阳的

 

　　所以他的告白轻而易举的被接受了

 

　　也许此时单纯的少年尚且无法分清向往崇拜和喜欢的差别。

 

　　然而即使他明白，又能如何

 

　　月亮是离不开太阳的

 

　　他不能没有我

 

　　/

 

　　李东赫的身体尚未成熟，含有信息素的抑制剂对他来说太过刺激

 

　　虽然他早已习惯了忍耐

 

　　那一天，目睹李东赫在‘特殊’的抑制剂效果下‘冷得’瑟瑟发抖的黄仁俊不忍心的摸摸少年被汗水浸湿成一绺一绺的小卷毛，对他说：

 

“东赫，抱抱我吧，我比你暖和。”

 

　　于是

 

　　少年们在令人窒息的绝望困苦中结合了，仅仅只是为了分享给彼此一些温度

 

　　李东赫拥抱着黄仁俊，第一次度过了一个温暖的发/情期

 

　　/

 

　　练习生们在出道前总是想要有一次‘最后的疯狂’，故而李东赫的行为并不算‘不常见’

 

　　李东赫‘谈恋爱’，甚至没有避让自己的alpha

 

　　他明目张胆肆无忌惮的在董思成面前和黄仁俊拥抱亲吻，毫无顾忌的向他炫耀：

 

　　瞧，我并不在乎你，也不在乎你和多少哥哥亲密，就算我是个被标记的Omega，也有人愿意接受我、爱我，你也没有资格来阻止我得到我本应该拥有的东西。

 

　　/

 

　　“李东赫！你疯了吗？”既是室友又是127队长的李泰容气急败坏地把忙内拎进卧室

 

　　将一盒已经拆封许久的药片扔在他面前

 

　　“你知道这东西会对你的性腺造成多大的伤害吗？”年长的Omega在清扫的时候从李东赫的床底搜出了这个小盒子的时候，既生气又心疼，

 

　　“所以，你的那个小男朋友？你那么喜欢他？还是为了和他上床？为了和他在一起甚至吃这玩意儿？”

 

　　——小药片是ao中臭名昭著的偷情药

 

　　已经结合的alpha或Omega就靠它抵抗自己的天性，借此与第三者之间产生更“浓烈”的爱情，或者能进行更亲密的接触。

 

　　李泰容本以为小Omega只不过是“尝尝”新鲜，并没有动真感情，更不可能脑子抽了去和“新鲜”上床

 

　　没想到……

 

　　……

 

　　“就那样呗。”十六岁的男孩淡淡的瞟了一眼那个被挤压变形的药盒，无所谓地插着兜歪着头，恹恹地回答他的队长。


	17. 昀灿abo 无罪16

　　【我写的时候三观被偷了】【abo世界的三观很奇葩】【搜美小姐妹情深似海】

 

　

 

　　黄仁俊早就知道李东赫是董思成的Omega

 

　　李东赫在告白的第二天亲口告诉他的

 

　　但是黄仁俊不在乎

 

　　标记又不是李东赫自己想要标记的，被迫标记的alpha和Omega命运有多悲惨他也知道。

 

　　李东赫和他在一起只是因为忍受不了被迫标记后被alpha冷落的痛苦而寻求慰藉

 

　　黄仁俊也知道

 

　　——有眼睛的人都看得到，董思成他当面被绿还不为所动，所以他对李东赫这个巧合之下得到的Omega应该是满不在乎的。

 

　　‘一个人的感觉太痛苦了’

 

　　他作为朝鲜族在韩国的这些日子里对此深有体会

 

　　不管李东赫一开始是出于什么目的接近他，这个full sun男孩都在他最寒冷孤独最无依无靠的那段日子里慷慨地给予了他温暖和支持，黄仁俊在他需要的时候把自己的温暖回报分享给他，不是理所当然的吗？

 

　　所以一开始就没有什么‘爱情’，只不过是两只可怜的刚刚学会飞行就被暴风雨打湿了翅膀的雏鹰，躲在寒冷的崖洞里互相依偎着取暖，等待暴风雨结束而已。

 

　　/

 

　　但是黄仁俊没有想到李东赫会为了他而去吃“药”。

 

　　他发现这件事时的第一反应是

 

　　——‘哎呀妈呀！这家伙不会真的爱上我了吧？！’

 

　 只要不动用真情实感，被标记的Omega和同性别的Omega在一起亲个热上个床其实本能的抗拒反应不会很大，相比和beta或者alpha在一起来说可能只有5%的程度，更何况唯一做过的那次李东赫只用的前面。

 

　　——‘所以，他真的是爱上我了？’黄仁俊惊恐的从休息室的椅子上蹦起来，‘不行，这件事我一定得和董思成大渣A说一说，他到底怎么想的，就算我的小姐妹渣了点，黑了点，他也得对他负责’

 

　　/

 

　　黄仁俊作为Omega，当然知道Omega发/情期有多难堪痛苦，他深知被标记的Omega李东赫在发/情期只会更难受。这种可怕的空虚，对于李东赫来说也许不只是身体上的，更多的是精神上的，是抑制剂所无法遏止的。

 

　　所以他在李东赫发/情期时主动提出要帮他，在李东赫索吻要抱抱的时候尽力满足他，希冀着自己能多少给予他一些安慰。

 

　　小Omega张开双手，努力地想要堵上李东赫心口那个可怖的窟窿

 

　　两个人一起，总比一个人独自承受要好。

 

　　/

 

　　事实是，天真的李东赫以为，黄仁俊为他做那么多，是真的喜欢上他了

 

　　他是真的觉得，这个纯洁善良的Omega不应该被辜负，我不能渣得不付出任何情感

 

　　在黄仁俊陪伴他度过了他的发/情期之后，他终于下定决心

 

　　我得像他爱我一样爱他

 

　　但是我被标记的Omega的本能不允许我爱上别人

 

　　我得吃“药”。

 

　　/

 

　　（黄仁俊：我把你当小姐妹，你居然想和我在一起？！）

 

　　/

 

　　董思成在李东赫第一次在他面前和黄仁俊玩亲亲开始就一直躲着他们俩了

 

　　因为——小鸡仔昀昀不敢和东北大哥抢老婆

 

　　开玩笑的

 

　　董思成真的害怕了

 

　　他害怕自己在熊熊燃烧的怒火中彻底失去理智

 

　　把瘦弱的弟弟黄仁俊当场撕碎

 

　　抑或是冲上去把李东赫就地正法

 

　　李东赫‘谈恋爱’，董思成没有资格阻止

 

　　因为他欠李东赫太多

 

　　/

 

　　“你说你只是以为他讨厌你？所以你并不是不在乎他喽？”

 

　　“你这样躲着他只会让他更难受！为什么不在他发/情期多陪陪他你是猪吗你个大渣A”

 

　　“董思成！你的生理课都是睡过去的吧！”

 

　　这一天，东北大哥把他昀哥骂的狗血淋头。


	18. 昀灿abo 无罪17

　“医生说他开始吃药还没几天，所以问题不大。”

 

　　董思成带着黄仁俊回到127宿舍的时候，李泰容和经纪人才刚刚把做完体检的李东赫从医院拎回来没过多久。

 

　　但这小孩累的三秒入睡，睡过去之前圆鼓鼓的脸颊上蜿蜒的泪水都尚未干透

 

　　——小皮孩之前梗着脖子被队长和经纪人的双人混合批评教育不间断轰炸了整整三个小时，到最后终于扛不住了哭的稀里哗啦。

 

　　李泰容瞧见董思成身后躲躲闪闪的黄仁俊的时候，脸直接黑成了锅底

 

　　虽然知道发生这种事情并不能责怪黄仁俊，但是自家小孩被坑，他还是忍不住想要迁怒。

 

　　“泰、泰容哥，对不起……我是想来和东赫说清楚，不对，分、分手的。”纵使害怕的在打抖，小少年还是松开董思成的手站出来，独自面对生气的前辈

 

　　‘何必呢，东赫，看起来他并不像你喜欢他那么喜欢你’，虽然心里惋惜，但闻言李泰容还是松了一口气。

 

　　“那就好好说清楚，思成，你也是，我是真不明白你在想什么。”李泰容一边低头整理背包，一边快步往门口走，“我还有事，这里就先留给你们了。”

 

　　他迅速穿好球鞋，拉上卫衣的帽子，顿了顿又转过头说，

 

　　“奥，对了，小鬼，你叫仁俊是吧？dream的出道名单里有你，哥先祝贺你。但是作为团队的成员，以后这种事，还是不要再发生的好。”

 

　　！

 

　　/

 

　　黄仁俊表示自己听到这个消息，不知道是该先哭还是先笑。

 

　　他靠着敞开的卧室门遥遥地望着那张睡着之后显得稚气很多的脸，看了很久很久，然后用极轻缓的语调对董思成 说：

 

　　“昀傻，其实我今年上半年能进A班，李东赫真的帮了我很多。”

 

　　“嗯”

 

　　“他一直鼓励我，在空闲时间陪我练声、跳舞，还把他的朋友们介绍给我。”

 

　　“嗯”

 

　　“我知道他一开始很嫉妒我和你亲近，也可能是因此才接近我”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“但是后来他真的把我当成了朋友。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“他还把你标记他的事情和我说了。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“昀傻，李东赫真的是个好孩子。”

 

　　“……嗯”

 

　　“……他真的很可怜，有时候笑着笑着又突然面无表情……一定是心里太疼了……

 

　　 ……我看不下去才同意和他在一起，你别因为这个讨厌他……你要恨——就恨我好了。”

 

　　“……我没讨厌他，也不恨你”

 

　　身旁传来的声音里带着哽咽，黄仁俊愕然回头

 

　　不知何时

 

　　董思成已泪流满面。

 

　　/

 

　　李东赫从许久未有过的好眠中醒来，然后被怼在他头顶的两张脸吓了一跳。

 

　　两张恶魔小v脸同时咧出小虎牙，异口同声地质问他：“小东赫，你掉的是这个思成小哥哥呢，还是这个仁俊小哥哥？”

 

　　睡懵了的李东赫还没摆脱入睡前的哭劲，两只眼睛瞪得大大的就飙出了泪花

 

　　“呜——”他哽咽着“对不起，我错了……别过来。”

 

　　完球，李东赫还以为自己在做噩梦。黄仁俊和董思成尴尬地对视一眼，默契的同时从床边退开。

 

　　迷迷糊糊的抽泣了一小会儿，李东赫才缓过神来，然后少年恼羞成怒地抓起床上的玩偶砸那两个傻逼：“滚！我两个都扔垃圾桶了，你们自己去回收站吧！”


	19. 昀灿abo 无罪18

本文oa平等、互相标记、彼此唯一

 

　　

 

　　李东赫和黄仁俊直接就在127的宿舍吵了起来

 

　　吵架内容极其幼稚低级

 

　　大致就是李东赫扯着黄仁俊的衣领喊你就是喜欢我你别不承认，然后黄仁俊嗤之以鼻地回他说你个煤球精一到晚上都不晓得在哪里我要喜欢你我还得去买夜视镜我怎么可能喜欢你

 

　　吵到后来李东赫快被嘴贱的黄仁俊气疯了——“你要是不喜欢我你还能让我上你？”

 

　　他借着怒气硬着头皮破罐破摔的喊出这句话，余光还觑着董思成看他的反应，颇有些得意炫耀的意味——瞧，你那么喜欢的捧在手心里宠爱的小弟弟和我上床了，你却不可以。

 

　　这句话效果卓绝，像个炸弹把黄仁俊和董思成都炸懵了。

 

　　反应过来东北大哥都快给他跪了，心道小祖宗你这是要把我往死路上逼啊，之前小打小闹也就算了昀哥心大还能原谅我，你这一说我给兄弟他戴绿帽的事儿都给他知道了我出去还咋混哪我。我我我还有脸见他吗趁着今天天气好跳汉江算了

 

　　“黄仁俊，你出去。”董思成不算薄的嘴唇都快被他抿成一条直线，熟悉他的人都知道这是他压抑怒气的表征。他虽然在和黄仁俊说话，眼睛却只盯着李东赫，原本清澈见底的瞳孔里暗涛汹涌。

 

　　得了令的黄仁俊撒腿就跑，仿佛迟走一秒他就会血溅当场，出去还不忘把门带上。

 

　　‘李东赫你个小/婊/子我和你没完，希望你今天别被艹死能活到明天等我来找你报仇。’黄仁俊一边走出宿舍一边还在心里诅咒李东赫。

 

　　

　　/

 

　　一开始董思成身体里的alpha野兽因为发现了伴侣的不忠而暴跳如雷，咆哮着催促他把这只不贞的Omega撕碎。

 

　　‘他背叛我’‘他碰了我弟弟’‘他疯了’

 

　　一开始他是生气的，但是在李东赫开始挑衅他后，他反倒冷静了下来

 

　　‘他说的对，我确实介意过他动黄仁俊’要不是董思成了解东北大哥有多虎，也指不定会认为李东赫玩弄了黄仁俊的身心

 

　　 但是

 

　　他现在不是黄仁俊的哥哥

 

　　他是李东赫的alpha

 

　　/

 

　　叛逆期的少年们个个都是杠精转世，俗话说不见棺材不掉泪，不到黄河心不死

 

　　但是他们就是见着了棺材、哪怕半只脚踩进去了都能犟着嘴继续杠

 

　　李东赫更是其中的翘楚

 

　　就算此时他被愠怒的alpha死死的盯着，后脊背打着战发着抖还冒着冷汗

 

　　他那张嘴皮子还是灵活且贱，既贫又欠的——

 

　　“怎么，你养的小宠物我就不能玩一玩了？哈~还生气啦？你自己艹不了难不成还不许别人碰？”

 

　　——原来我和黄仁俊的互动会让你那么愤怒

 

　　“别瞪我啊，这么凶？我可不是你的那些好哥哥好弟弟什么都捧着你让着你”

 

　　——原来队友们对我的触碰会让你那么难受

 

　　顿了一顿他又说，“哦差点忘了你韩语不怎么样，是不是都听不懂？”男孩咧开一个讽刺的笑，

 

　　突然切换成汉语，一字一顿地说：

 

　　“哥 · 哥 · 把 · 我 · 拦 · 在 · 这 · 是 · 不 · 是 · 又 · 想 · 侵 · 犯 · 我”

 

　　！！！

 

　　这句话像一把又快又利的剑，瞬间破开了董思成所有的防御屏障，将他隐藏多年的那个腐烂溃疡疼痛不已的旧伤疤重新捅得血肉模糊。

 

　　“……”‘不，’董思成颤抖着嘴唇却一个字都说不出，‘不是这样的’

 

　　他惊惧地后退

 

　　李东赫却反过来步步紧逼

 

　　他一边前进一边解自己衬衫的纽扣，扯开腰间的皮带

 

　　“你留在这个房间，不就是想艹我吗。”

 

　　“啪嗒”——裹挟着皮带的长裤掉落在地，少年匀称笔直光洁柔韧的双腿赤露在空气中

 

　　“你不是喜欢它吗，那天你艹我的时候可是摸了它好久。”

 

　　李东赫的嘴角挑起一个嘲讽的弧度，伸手拽住董思成的手腕，将他颤抖的手掌拉近自己未着一物的腿。

 

　　——————

 

　　开玩笑，小鸡仔怎么可能玩的过熊

 

　　……

 

　　让我们一起祈祷它能从熊掌下逃脱

 

　　……

 

　　不要被捉住吃掉了

 

　　

 

　　TBC


	20. 昀灿abo 无罪19

　　本文ao平等，互相标记，彼此唯一

 

‘身为他的alpha，身为他生死与共的另一半，如果连你都不试着去理解他作为被标记的Omega孤单一人所承受的痛苦的话

 

　　那么，这个世界上就再没有人能理解的了他了。’

 

　　——来自黄仁俊给董思成的忠告（其三）

 

　　————————

 

　　董思成的目光甫一触即男孩衣衫不整的身体就触电般移开了

 

　　随着李东赫的步步紧逼他的视线无措乱飘着避开，最终定格在男孩扬起的脸庞上

 

　　他看到了——

 

　　李东赫层层叠叠的嘲讽恫吓表情的堆积掩盖之下，被深藏起的恐惧和挣扎

 

　　那怒视着他的眼瞳中微微闪烁着的惊惶

 

　　视线下移

 

　　他威吓般前倾张开的肩膀是颤抖的

 

　　‘爱虚张声势的家伙，为什么我没有早点识破他的演技？’alpha懊恼的回忆起过去这骄傲的男孩对他故作不屑的模样

 

　　董思成抿起的唇线渐渐的放松了

 

　　同时放松的还有他被李东赫拽住的手

 

　　他顺从的让男孩将他的手掌放上自己的身体

 

　　接触的那一瞬间他真切地感受到了男孩的颤抖

 

　　/

 

　　李东赫没有想到董思成会不反抗

 

　　他本以为照这个alpha的性格

 

　　被戳中伤疤

 

　　会虚伪的继续顶着正直的老好人脸孔，训斥他的无礼和放/荡

 

　　或者撕破平日里温和的伪装，愤怒的给他一拳、揍他一顿

 

　　这样他就安全了

 

　　然而……

 

　　/

 

　　董思成的指尖划过男孩大腿根部细嫩的皮肤，一触即分

 

　　继而沿着他被滑落的衬衫遮住的臀线缓缓上移

 

　　李东赫僵硬的摒住了呼吸，然后感受到了alpha温热的手掌覆在了他颤抖汗湿的脊背上。

 

　　他的背脊很瘦很单薄，并不像董思成看到的那样结实健壮

 

　　董思成只轻轻一带，便把他僵直的身体搂进了怀里

 

　　新近成年的alpha释放出他味道温和的信息素

 

　　笼罩安抚怀里想要挣扎的Omega

 

　　他温柔地垂下头，附在男孩的耳边轻轻的问：

 

　　若我说我爱你的话，你会原谅我吗？

 

　　/

 

　　被他的alpha圈进怀抱的一瞬间，李东赫完全懵住了——理智告诉他应该逃走，但是本能却告诉他这是世界上最安全舒适的地方，他应该欣然接受然后放松享受。

 

　　‘不，不行’

 

　　——就在他的理智快要战胜本能的时候

 

　　他的alpha用那几年里他日夜渴望思念的信息素味道包裹了他

 

　　Omega的大脑一瞬间空白了，他只知道他的身体在欢欣鼓舞，这种从未体会过的满足感甚至让他热泪盈眶

 

　　——然后他听到了那句话

 

　　……爱？

 

　　‘骗人’李东赫的理智告诉自己，但是——

 

　　他已经一个人坚持了太久太久，久到他的心上的创口已经腐烂溃疡直至麻木……他太累太累了，就算这是虚假的梦境，就让他沉迷一小会儿，就一小会儿……

 

　　身体里Omega的心脏欢快的跳动着，他却泣不成声……

 

　　/

 

　　董思成轻吻着他的男孩软乎乎湿漉漉的脸颊，抚摩着男孩因为消瘦格外突出的背骨。

 

　　男孩的眼泪源源不断的像是身体里藏了一片悲苦的大海

 

　　董思成不知道如何才能止住这倾泻而出的流不尽的悲伤

 

　　他只能一遍又一遍的在李东赫耳边重复：

 

我爱你

 

　　

 

　　TBC

 

　——————————————

其实是单箭头，昀只是觉得🐻太可怜了，想安慰他

到这里真的只是像喜欢可爱的弟弟一样喜欢🐻


	21. 昀灿abo 无罪20

本文ao平等，互相标记，彼此唯一

 

　　不知道你发现没有，人在不使用母语时，总是能更轻易的将“爱”宣之于口

 

　　设想教师教你对你的同桌讲“我爱你”，

 

　　相信你肯定会犹豫或者尴尬

 

　　但若是教你对他说“I love you ”“Ti amo”“Je t'aime”“はたしはぁなたをぁぃします”……

 

　　你多半会脱口而出。

 

　　毕竟在日常中，“阿姨洗铁路”“撒拉嘿”总是被你挂在嘴边，张口就能来一句。

 

　　你潜意识里并不把这些外国话当作是真正的“我爱你”。

 

　　——董思成那一天对李东赫说了好多好多次“我爱你”，用韩国语。

 

　　/

 

　　倘若有人找你告白，对你说——“阿姨洗铁路”，你一定会锤爆这个傻逼的头，教他下次不敢再来找你开这种轻浮又弱智的玩笑

 

　　但若他认认真真的说：“我爱你wo ai ni”

 

　　你会觉得你是真的被爱着的。

 

　　——李东赫那一天得到了好多好多次“我爱你”，以他母语的发音。

 

　　/

 

　　没错，这一点都不公平

 

　　……

 

　　然而，爱，又哪有什么公平可言呢

 

　　/

 

　　队友TMI

 

　　

 

　　中本悠太觉得他们团的忙内楷灿最近有点不大对劲。

 

　　——忙内他最近突然对昀昀深陷到了令他觉得恐怖的地步

 

　 要知道中本悠太以往每天的乐趣就是围观楷灿欺负昀昀的356种手段，并且抓住机会在昀昀因此伤心时冲上去安慰他

 

　　但是现在楷灿不仅罢工了，还180度大转身从昀昀黑粉头子变成了头号小迷弟

 

　　小熊宝宝每天亦步亦趋的跟在小鸡仔身后

 

　　投食喂水整理衣服，无所不为

 

　　一到休息日就可以看作除了睡觉都长在昀昀床上

 

　　平时哥哥们请楷灿帮忙递个空调遥控器都有可能被他耍滑头

 

　　小鸡仔一叽叽饿他就立刻奔厨房开火

 

　　把比他年长的哥哥当作巨婴看顾的同时，还爆发出极度强烈的占有欲

 

　　要是被他看见谁谁谁又对昀昀上手，事后一定会找机会摸同一个地方十次以上

 

　　中本悠太曾亲眼见证他把昀昀的胳膊上一圈细白的皮肤搓出红血丝，仅仅是因为有人在练习结束后扶了一把累瘫在地上的小鸡仔，触碰到了那一小块皮肤

 

　　中本悠太觉得要不是上手昀昀的都是李东赫的哥哥，他们有可能因此被李东赫整死。

 

　　不过忙内的最可怕之处并不在于此

 

　　最可怕的是昀昀对他霸道的行为毫不反抗，还极度纵容。

 

　　与之相反却对哥哥们的skinship越来越抗拒

 

　　没天理了

 

　　/

 

　　文泰一最近很伤心，因为他的小可爱近日来一直在拒绝他的“爱抚”。

 

　　……呜~昀昀不爱哥哥了，昀昀变心了。

 

　　但是这样会害羞抗拒的昀昀感觉比之前更可爱了

 

　　/

 

　　李马克最近有点害怕他的竹马

 

　　因为他好像发现了李东赫不为人知的黑暗面

 

　　——他在午休时到本该空无一人的练习室取东西

 

　　目睹李东赫把新来的哥哥逼进监控死角的立式钢琴背后，摁在地上欺负

 

　　虽然没敢凑近看，但他隐约听到哥哥带着哭腔的小鼻音：对不起，我下次不敢了

 

　　太可怕了，李东赫

 

　　/

 

　　郑在玹近来很是为他来之不易的97亲故的贞操感到担忧

 

　　以他情人节boy无比敏锐的感知

 

　　李楷灿和董思成是粗到可怕的单箭头，楷灿对winwin

 

他大概能猜到他们都是少数性别

 

　　

　　但是在现代社会，当众发散信息素等同于裸奔，是一种极其流氓的行为，故而大家都小心翼翼的贴上信息素抑制贴喷好香水才出卧室，谁也不知道你是啥

 

　　按理说在127应该都是同性别住一间，虽然不知道泰容哥是什么性别，但是泰一哥是Omega大家都知道，于是，郑在玹理所当然的把winwin也当成了Omega。（但其实winwin身为被标记的alpha对Omega的威胁性比beta都要小得多）

 

　　Omega么，身娇体软易推倒，所以被觊觎的董思成，现在很危险！

 

　　/

 

　　在无法辨认出谁是a谁是o的beta们眼中，大概长得娇娇软软可爱的像女孩子一样的就是Omega。

 

　　因而有一个笑话

 

　　一个beta和一对ao夫妇是多年好友

 

　　在beta看来，其中英俊高大的先生一定是alpha，而那位娇美可人的夫人便是Omega

 

　　直到那对夫妇迎来了他们的第一个宝宝

 

　　被通知喜讯的beta欣喜地赶来拜访

 

　　发现英俊健朗的好友挺着“啤酒肚”洋溢着幸福的笑容在门口迎接他

 

　　——“唉兄弟你人逢喜事胖了好多啊！”

 

　　beta差点被暴怒的‘孕夫’宣布绝交。

 

　　/

 

　　所以，a和o虽然大多都外貌出众，但谁长得酷帅霸气，谁又是美丽动人款，那可不一定

 

　　/

 

　　在没有女孩子的糙汉队伍里，大家争相把疑似香香软软Omega，而且又有着超级惹人爱的好性格的弟弟宠上天，那不是理所当然的吗？

 

　　OMG，这真的是个可怕的误会。

 

 

TBC


	22. 昀灿abo 无罪21

　男孩将脑袋埋进他的肩窝，用湿漉漉，软乎乎，又略带些粗糙的小舌头舔舐着他锁骨上方的一小块细嫩的皮肤，时不时地用软热的嘴唇吮/吻，唇舌带着湿滑的涎水与皮肤摩擦，发出色/情粘/腻的水声，董思成以手掩唇靠在盥洗室的门上，却还是不小心难耐的泄出几声短促的鼻音，他逃避似的闭紧了双眼。男孩为了不让他逃走早已揭下了自己的抑制贴，释放出香甜的信息素围捕了他，软化了他的意志，模糊了他的头脑。

 

　　李东赫精心布置了一个甜蜜的信息素陷阱，牢牢的困住了他的猎物，他伸进董思成运动裤的手加大了动作的幅度，惹得的他可爱的猎物颤抖着细密的睫羽从鼻腔里发出了微弱的泣音。

 

　　在这小小的盥洗室里秘密发生着的一切的起因，仅仅是董思成在下午与队友们打闹时不小心被哥哥悠太偷袭亲到了颈窝。

 

　　（小熊宝宝冷哼：仅仅？那可是董思成全身最敏感的肩颈。）

 

　　“哥哥答应过我什么？”男孩打着俏皮棕色小卷的额发下的双眼不满的眯起，他恶劣的加重了手上的力道，将董思成模糊在快感中的意识拉回现实。

 

　　“嘶——”小鸡仔昀昀发出吃痛的声音，一边倒吸着冷气一边委委屈屈的用小颤音回答生气了的小恶魔，“不能被除了东赫以外的人摸到，更不能被除了东赫以外的人亲到。”

 

　　“所以呢？你遵守了吗？”李东赫用另一只手拉扯着昀昀白白嫩嫩的脸颊。

 

　　“没、没有。”小鸡仔快要哭出来了……

 

　　/

 

　　这样的情景已经不是第一次出现了。

 

　　自从董思成在接受过弟弟黄仁俊关于Omega的一番科普教育，毅然决然的决定——

 

　　——在未来的两年里奉献自我，拯救他因为缺爱而伤心欲绝的小Omega，直至这个孩子成年，直到他拥有更坚强的意志和更成熟的判断能力来辨别身体本能上的依赖和爱情的不同——

 

　　——之后

　　

昀昀小鸡仔就每天被玩弄在熊掌之下，被蹂躏得苦不堪言。

 

　　因为Omega的占有欲在经历过长时间的忍耐后变得究极的恐怖。

 

　　只要董思成身上稍稍沾上一些他人的味道，就会被愤怒的Omega男孩拉到角落里‘惩罚’。

 

　　‘惩罚’或轻或重，比如这次被亲到之后的发生的就比较可怕。

 

　　但这通常会在Omega满意的用自己的信息素味道完全遮盖掉董思成身上其他人的味道之后才能得以结束。

 

　　有时他们会忙到找不到足够的空闲时间，无法忍耐的李东赫便会在众目睽睽之下一遍又一遍的用手搓拭董思成身上被碰过的那块地方。

 

　　……

 

　　心疼孩子的董思成无奈但又满怀宽容地承受着他的宝贝男孩所给的一切——爱，或者是恨。

 

　　/

 

　　“昀昀啊——你要是被李楷灿绑架了就眨眨眼睛，你要是被李楷灿抓到了把柄威胁就点点头——”趁着楷灿离开练习室去超市的档口扑到董思成身上的悠太摇晃着弟弟的肩膀忧愁的哭号。

 

　　一旁端着水杯补充水分的郑在玹也满脸担忧的望着他。

 

　　董思成把差点没忍住的爆笑憋成‘我没事我很好’的微笑，对着两个担心他的人摇摇头，同时用一根手指坚定的怼开了悠太凑近他假哭的脸。

 

　　‘我的Omega很爱我，我的朋友们也很爱我，我当然很好’

 

　　董思成望着远方的天空中自在飘浮着的游云，想着。

 

————————————————————

谁能想到我整篇文的灵感都来自于127两周年授勋仪式上🐻疯狂搓他☁哥手臂的三分钟


End file.
